Bye Bye Hillridge Junior High Continued
by Not What You Think
Summary: This story starts out right after the Bye Bye Hillridge Junior High episode ends, right after Lizzie kisses Gordo. This is my first fanfic so be gentle!
1. Chapter One

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so be gentle in reviews please! Also PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think! Ok here's the story, it begins right at the end of the "Bye Bye Hillridge Junior High" episode. It switches perspectives through out the story. Ok here it is!  
Gordo  
  
"All right kids, smile!" the photographer said as he took the Hillridge Junior High 8th grade class photo. Bright spots appeared in front of Gordo's eyes as the flash went off, but it was nothing compared to the fireworks going off in his head. Lizzie had kissed him. Lizzie McGuire. The Lizzie McGuire he had had a crush on for years. His best friend, Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Gordo turned to Lizzie. "Lizzie, what was that?" he asked as the bright spots cleared. Lizzie looked at him, her bright blue eyes full of confusion.  
  
"I...Gordo...I gotta go!" Lizzie stammered. She turned on her heal and dashed away, her golden hair flashing as she pushed through the crowd.  
  
Gordo however was stunned. He stood still for several moments and then sat down, right in the middle of the crowd.  
  
"Lizzie kissed me." He murmured to himself.  
  
"Lizzie kissed me!" He said, louder this time as it finally dawned on him. This is what he had wanted right? After these years of hearing Lizzie talk about guy after guy, (especially Ethan) she had kissed him. If this is what he wanted though...Why did it feel as if he did something wrong?  
Lizzie  
  
"Ohmygod what did I just do? I kissed Gordo. I KISSED GORDO!" Lizzie cried frantically so fast she couldn't even understand herself.  
  
After she had run from Gordo she raced frantically through the halls of Hillridge Junior High until she reached an empty classroom. She ducked in there and sat down on an empty desk.  
  
Oh, I wish Miranda were here. Lizzie thought, she would know exactly what to do.  
  
"Wait!" Lizzie said loudly. I don't wish Miranda were here. What would she say? I just ruined the friendship the three of us had. Everything will be so uncomfortable between Gordo and me!  
  
Ohhh, she wailed softly. What will I do?  
  
She sat on the desk; her blonde hair falling over her face until a loud ringing interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Omigosh! I'm late!" Lizzie shrieked as the late bell rang again. As she quickly gathered up her things and began a mad dash for her next class she stopped suddenly in the middle of the hall.  
  
Gordo's in my next class! Lizzie thought frantically. I even sit next to him! I can't go through with this. She said, panicking. I have to figure out a way to avoid Gordo..at ALL costs!  
Gordo  
  
As Gordo slid into his seat in his next class he kept an eye out for Lizzie. When she didn't show up he didn't worry. The Lizzie Gordo knew would never skip class. Except for that one little run-in with Angel.Lizzie was a perfectly good student.  
  
Finally the late bell stopped ringing and the teacher began droning on in a monotone about the Great Depression.  
  
"Yo, teacher-dude, all this talk about the Great Depression is depressing me! Schools over, man!" Ethan's familiar voice broke through the teachers' lectures.  
  
"Mr. Craft," the teacher sternly said, "Although this school year is coming to a close, as a teacher, it is my job to prepare you for high school!"  
  
High school. The thought of it brought Lizzie's song to Gordo's head.  
  
"I'm going to high school, I'm going to high school." Gordo softly sang to himself. Lizzie and I, a couple, in high school!  
  
Lizzie  
  
"Ahh home at last" Lizzie said contently lying on her back among the many stuffed animals and pillows lying on her unmade bed. A quick fake stomachache had got her home right away.  
  
Hmm, Lizzie thought, glancing at the clock, I wonder if anyone's online.  
  
She jumped up from her bed and crossed the room to her computer. She quickly signed onto her screen name and waited patiently for her buddy list to load.  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie excitedly said.  
  
LizzieCutie14: Miranda! I miss you so much! How is Mexico?  
  
21RandaRocker: Lizzie! Mexico is so boring! I wish I was home..but I do have good news!  
  
LizzieCutie14: What is it?  
  
21RandaRocker: I'm coming home early!  
  
LizzieCutie14: WHAT????  
  
21RandaRocker: yep! I convinced my mom that I was having such a crummy time that shes sending me home in a week! I'll miss the last week of school but..it's better then coming home in a month, I can't wait to see you! LizzieCutie14: yeah miranda it is great news  
  
21RandaRocker: yeah I know! Oh my aunt has to use the computer; I'll see you in a week. I'm outie, bye!  
  
21RandaRocker has signed off  
  
Lizzie sat staring at her computer screen. Miranda is coming home? I have to fix this mess with Gordo before then! As Lizzie started to sign off her computer the sound signifying that someone got on attracted her eyes to her buddy list.  
  
FrankieM2: hey Lizzie whats up?  
  
LizzieCutie14: hey frankie! Actually im having a little mini crisis right now.  
  
FrankieM2: what do you mean? Can I help?  
  
LizzieCutie14: well..i kissed Gordo.  
  
FrankieM2: you kissed him?! On the lips or what? Did he kiss you back? Are you guys going out?  
  
LizzieCutie14: Frankie calm down! I kissed him on the cheek.but I haven't talked to him since so I don't know whats going on!  
  
FrankieM2: oh..sorry Lizzie but I don't think that qualifies as a crisis. I mean, no offense, but a kiss on the cheek isn't that big a deal,. Just talk to him..if you don't want to go out with him just tell him it was a friendly kiss.  
  
LizzieCutie14: Thank you so much Frankie! I can always count on you.I gotta go, dinner, bye Frankie love ya!  
  
LizzieCutie14 has signed off 


	2. Chapter Two

Lizzie  
  
Lizzie was silent as she served herself another helping of mashed potatoes. Usually she chattered nonstop during dinner but today she knew she didn't want to talk to her parents about what was on her mind.  
  
"Lizzie, honey, is everything alright?" Jo McGuire asked. "You're being very quiet today."  
  
"Yeah, and it was doing us so much good!" Matt McGuire, Lizzie's little brother, added.  
  
"Shut up Matt! The reason I haven't talked is because you haven't shut up about that stupid prank that happened at your little elementary school today! I have better things on my mind because, I'm going to high school, I'm going to-"  
  
"Nooo! Not that song again!" Matt interrupted with a look on his face as if he was in pain.  
  
"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sam McGuire thundered. "Lizzie, your right you are almost in high school so you shouldn't still be arguing with your brother, and Matt.well.just be nice to your sister!"  
  
"Sorry Mom, sorry dad" Lizzie apologized flipping her pale blonde hair over her shoulder. "I just had some things on my mind, but I think I've solved them now."  
  
"What do you mean by "things" Lizzie?" Jo asked putting on what Lizzie dubbed her "concerned mom" voice.  
  
"Nothing mom, may I be excused?" Lizzie quickly said, already standing up. "Ok mom thanks!" she said before her mother had time to answer.  
  
She swiftly walked to the kitchen to put her plate in the dishwasher and then headed upstairs to her room to call Gordo.  
Gordo  
  
"Hello?" Gordo said into the telephone as he attempted to play hacky- sack and talk on the phone at the same time. He lunged to grab the phone after it began slipping.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie's voice faintly came over the phone from the ground where he had dropped it. "Gordo, are you there?"  
  
Gordo snatched the phone up from the carpet, "Yeah Lizzie, sorry I dropped the phone."  
  
"Playing hackey-sack again, Gordo?" Lizzie's remarked playfully, lightly teasing him.  
  
"Lizzie, you know me too well." Gordo said with a slight laugh shaking his head even though she couldn't see him.  
  
"Yeah, we've known each other a long time." Lizzie said the laughter dropping out of her voice. "But we have to talk Gordo, big time."  
  
"About wha-oh, that." Gordo said remembering the day's earlier events.  
  
"Yes, that! Will you meet me at the Digital Bean tomorrow?" Lizzie asked anxiously.  
  
"Uhh." Gordo intelligently said as he scanned his mental calendar, "Yep, anytime tomorrow is good."  
  
"Ok, how about at noon?"  
  
"Sounds good, I'll see you then Lizzie."  
  
"Bye Gordo."  
  
Gordo hung up the phone and continued playing hackey-sack. After a couple of minutes of trying and failing to play he gave up, he was preoccupied.  
  
Might as well go to sleep, Gordo though, I won't concentrate on anything until tomorrow.  
  
He climbed into his unmade without even changing his clothes and promptly went into a dreamless sleep. The next day he woke up at 11:40. Gordo stood up, stretched and left his house, still dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday.  
  
Lizzie  
  
Lizzie's night was just about the opposite of Gordos. After she went to bed she tossed and turned all night, haunted with dreams of Gordo laughing at her when she explained her feelings for him. Finally she decided she wouldn't even try to sleep at got up at 8:00. Just enough time for me to get ready to see Gordo! Lizzie thought  
  
She went into her bathroom and took a luxurious hour-long shower. After that she blow-dried her hair and then put it into soft curls and secured a black velvet headband in her hair. Lizzie carefully did her make- up and then walked to her room to decide what to wear. After discarding several outfits she dressed in dark denim jeans and small black spaghetti strap shirt that stopped just above her belly button. Over her shirt she slipped on a black long sleeve shirt made out of see-through material.  
  
"There", Lizzie said looking in her full length mirror, "Just right!"  
  
By that time it was already 11:30 so Lizzie strapped on her sneakers and started the walk to the Digital Bean.  
When Lizzie reached the Digital Bean she was still a little early so she grabbed a table in the crowded restaurant and ordered a banana- strawberry smoothie.  
  
As the waitress dropped off her smoothie Lizzie spotted Gordo standing near the door scanning the hangout.  
  
"Gordo! Over here!" Lizzie cheerfully called as she waved her arm so he could see her.  
  
He made his way through the maze of tables and chairs and finally slid into his chair at Lizzie's table.  
  
"Wow, it's a madhouse here today." Gordo remarked shaking his dark brown curls out of his face.  
  
"Yeah it sure is." Lizzie agreed giving Gordo a scrutinizing look, "Didn't you wear that yesterday?"  
  
"What this?" Gordo asked indicating his clothes, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Lizzie smiled to herself, same old Gordo, she thought. "Ok, Gordo, about yester-"  
  
"Hey can I get a drink over here?" Gordo called to the waitress, interrupting Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie waited until Gordo finished ordering and then she began again, "When I kissed you yesterday it was only-" she managed to get in before Gordo interrupted again.  
  
"I can't believe that waitress didn't come over right away" Gordo said shaking his head, "It's almost as bad service as when you worked here. Not that you were a bad waitress I just don't think that job was for you.." He babbled, trailing off at the end.  
  
Lizzie gave Gordo a strange look, "Gordo, are you avoiding talking about what happened yesterday? Because we really have to talk about it."  
  
"I know, I know, your right we should talk. Look Lizzie, I like you! I've liked you for a long time! In fact.I'm Confused Guy."  
  
"Confused Guy?" Lizzie murmured, clearly confused herself, "Wait, you mean Confused Guy, the last person I gave advise to when I wrote the advice column?"  
  
"Yeah, that was me." Gordo confessed, "And you were the best friend was talking about. I've had a crush on you forever..and if you want to." Gordo took a deep breath, "Would you go out with me Lizzie McGuire?" 


	3. Chapter Three

Gordo  
  
Gordo anxiously studied Lizzie's beautiful face as he searched for some emotion to help him guess the answer to his question. However, all he saw in her face was.confusion.  
  
Lizzie sighed and brushed a blond bang out of her usually clear blue eyes, which were now clouded with hesitation.  
  
"Gordo," She began slowly, "Before I answer that question I have to get this all out. Ok, recently, I've had some new..uh.. feelings for you. After I read what you put in my yearbook, I knew I had to do something. When I kissed you everything just felt so, right, so comfortable. But, I don't know if I want to go out with you because...if we end up breaking up and, like, hating each other I wouldn't want to risk the friendship we have now. So to answer your question.Yes, I would like to go out with you David Gordon, but, I don't know if I actually will."  
  
Gordo was struck with several new emotions. Half of his brain screamed "Lizzie likes me, she wants to go out with me!" and the other half reasonably said, "She said she would like to go out with you but not that she actually will."  
  
"How about this," Gordo proposed, "Why don't we go to the graduation dance together, kind of a.test date. If everything goes well there then we'll see about dating each other."  
  
"That sounds great!" Lizzie said, seeming relieved. A smile spread over her features, and in Gordo's opinion lit up her whole face. "I'll see you then for our date David Gordon."  
  
"Ok, Elizabeth McGuire." Gordo replied mimicking her tone of voice.  
  
"Stop that!" Lizzie cried, giggling and lightly hitting him with the back of her menu.  
  
Gordo chuckled in spite of himself with her. Finally, he thought, as the two best friends laughed together, everything is just like old times. He was already referring to the times before the kiss as "old times" Everything is absolutely perfect, Gordo thought as Lizzie grinned at him as she sipped her smoothie. Everything is perfect  
Lizzie  
  
After Lizzie and Gordo had reached Gordo's house they said good-bye and promised to call each other later. As soon as Lizzie reached her block she couldn't keep the goofy smile off her face and she began singing and skipping toward her house.  
  
"Gordo likes me, Gordo likes me!" She cried as she did a small cartwheel in her front yard. She rushed up to her front door and threw it open, calling "Hello family dearest!"  
  
"Lizzie, come on in here." Jo's voice called through the entryway. "You have a visitor!"  
  
Lizzie skipped her way to the family room where she saw.. "Surprise!" Miranda cried as she dashed across the room to Lizzie. "I'm baa-aack!"  
  
"Miranda, your..your back!" Lizzie stammered. Thankfully her friend took her stuttering as happiness to see her, not horror to see her.  
  
"Yep, I finally convinced my mom that she couldn't let me miss graduation and more importantly, graduation dance!" Miranda excitedly informed her.  
  
"You're..going to graduation dance?" Lizzie asked faintly.  
  
"Of course I am!" Miranda chirped "You and I will hang out right? Unless one of us gets a date! Have you got one yet?"  
  
Thankfully before Lizzie could answer, her mom interrupted and said, "Sorry to break into your reunion but can you girls go up to Lizzie's room? Mr. McGuire and I are expecting company."  
  
"Sure Mom." Lizzie replied, grateful for the interruption.  
  
The two best friends dashed up the stairs and into Lizzie's messy room.  
  
"You look great Miranda!" Lizzie remarked. Miranda was even tanner then usual from Mexico. She was dressed in a tight army camouflage tank top and long black jean pants with various army patches sewn on them. Miranda's sleek black hair was pulled onto the top of her head into a tight ponytail, with various stripes of army green in them.  
  
"Thanks!" Miranda replied, obviously pleased. She spun in a short circle. "You like this outfit?" Before Lizzie even responded Miranda continued, "You look pretty great yourself! Although your pretty dressed up, who were you just out with?"  
  
"Uhh.just Gordo, but..uh..your back!" Lizzie weakly said, not coming up with anything better to say.  
  
"Yes, McGuire I'm back, we established that, I think your blond genes are showing." Miranda teased.  
  
"Lizzie managed a weak smile, "I have got to talk to Gordo." She thought  
Gordo  
  
"Ok, bye." Gordo said into the phone before hanging up with Lizzie.  
  
"Wow, Miranda's back." Gordo thought as he leaned back on his bed.  
  
Lizzie had informed him that Miranda was back and that he could not say anything about their "test date" until the dance which was on Thursday night and their last day of school was on Friday. Also, Lizzie, Miranda, and him were going to Coaster Kingdom. It was their tradition to go every year during the last week of school.  
  
"Tomorrow sure will be interesting." Gordo thought to himself, "Interesting..to say the least."  
  
The next morning Gordo woke up at 9 so he would have 2 hours to get ready for Coaster Kingdom. After eating breakfast for an hour, however, he ended up only having 1 hour to get ready. Anyway he took a shower and attempted to dress nicely. As he scoured his closet for something he thought Lizzie would like he realized it was nearly time to go so Gordo ended up simply grabbing a shirt and running out the door to Lizzie's house  
  
Once he arrived there Jo sent him up to Lizzie's room. There Lizzie and Miranda were putting their final touches on each others hair. Both looked gorgeous, as usual, Gordo thought. Lizzie was dressed in perfectly faded jeans and a white long sleeve collared blouse. Her straight blonde hair was held back with a jewled headband that sparkled as she turned to face Gordo. Miranda was dressed in bright red pants held up by a black belt. She was also wearing a black spaghetti straped shirt with several necklaces and bracelets. Her black hair was up in a ponytail, and she had a red visor sideways on her head.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Gordo asked them, not taking his eyes off Lizzie.  
  
Miranda walked up to Gordo and snapped her finger in front of his face.  
  
"Hello, Gordo? You haven't seen me in two weeks and I don't even get a hello?" She said, her familiar smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Hello Miranda." Gordo said with a perfectly straight face.  
  
"Hi to you to!" She cried and wrapped him up in a hug.  
  
Gordo laughed and said, "Come on you guys if we leave now we'll have 7 hours to ride the roller coasters over and over!"  
  
"Sounds like fun." Miranda declared, "Come on Lizzie your hair looks great!"  
  
This whole time Lizzie had been over by her mirror checking her hair and avoiding Gordo's stare.  
  
"Uh, ok I'm ready." Lizzie said flashing them her brightest smile, "Here we come Coaster Kingdom!" 


	4. Chapter Four

Lizzie  
  
Later that day Lizzie walked beside Miranda and Gordo as they searched for a roller coaster they hadn't been on today.  
  
"You two!" Miranda suddenly exclaimed, "All day I have been the only one talking! What's up with you guys?"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both mumbled unintelligible answers.  
  
"Oh, you're impossible." Miranda mumbled. Her brown eyes quickly scanned the park map in front of her and she pointed left. "There, "Desert Storm" the only roller coaster we haven't ridden today. It only has 3 loops!"  
  
Lizzie grimaced. "Miranda, my stomachs been through about five too many loops already, three more and..." Lizzie trailed off making a bad face to illustrate her point. "You two go ahead, I'll just go on the Ferris Wheel, I'm pretty sure my stomach can handle that."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. "McGuire, you could never handle all the roller coasters here! I thought last year you said that you would definitely make it this year." Miranda gave Lizzie a pointed look  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but," A small smile slid over Lizzie's face, "I promise I'll go on them all next year."  
  
Miranda bopped her on the head with her park map. "I'll stay with you." Gordo suddenly offered.  
  
Both Lizzie and Miranda looked at Gordo in surprise. "No, Gordo! You're exactly what I'm getting away from!" Lizzie thought, however what came out her mouth was.. "Well, sure." Lizzie stammered.  
  
"Fine, you two, you go on the baby rides and I'll meet you at the fountain in the entrance in a half hour." Miranda suggested.  
  
The trio split apart into two groups as the friends went in two separate ways. Lizzie purposely stayed silent as they got into line and then stepped into a cart on the Ferris Wheel.  
  
Once they were up in the ride Gordo said, "Ok Lizzie, spill, what's been wrong with you all day."  
  
Lizzie glanced at him and said, "Nothings been wrong with me I'm just trying to act normal so Miranda won't be suspicious of us."  
  
Gordo laughed, "You're acting far from normal, McGuire, just be yourself, how we always are."  
  
"That's just it Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed, "If we go out it won't be how it always was, it will be different, no matter what we say."  
  
"But Lizzie, we'll be in high school next year. Things will change anyway. We both admitted we had feelings for each other, so why deny them? Lets just see what happens, ok?"  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. "Ya know Gordo, that doesn't sound like you! You definitely are changing." She said with a grin.  
  
Gordo smiled as they jumped off the ride, "Come on, McGuire, lets go meet Miranda." Gordo grabbed Lizzie's hand and pulled her toward the entrance. That one small gesture, holding hands, meant the world to Lizzie. "Things just might be starting to go my way." Lizzie thought. 


	5. Chapter Five

Lizzie  
"Come on in, Miranda." Lizzie said as she stepped into her room on Tuesday afternoon. School the past two days had been a blur of end-of- school activities. Now there was only three days of junior high left. Lizzie could hardly believe it.  
  
"Can you believe there's only three days of school left?" Miranda asked settling herself on Lizzie's bed.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "You read my thoughts." She joked, "But seriously, imagine next year everythings going to be..different."  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Miranda excitedly said, "I can't wait!"  
  
Lizzie gave her a strange look. "Your excited? I definitely CAN wait. I mean, I like things the way they are now, why do they have to change?"  
  
Miranda scooted closer to her friend on the bed. "Lizzie, things change no matter what, I mean imagine us at the beginning of junior high, and then look at us now!"  
  
Lizzie shook her head and smiled. "I heard almost that exact thing a few days ago. I know things are going to change but..what if someone close to you wouldn't like the change?"  
  
Miranda shook her head. "I don't understand, what do you mean?"  
  
Lizzie considered telling Miranda right now about her and Gordo. Afterall she would find out on Thursday anyway, right? Lizzie opened her mouth to explain when Miranda let out a small shriek and dashed for the door.  
  
"I forgot, I told my aunt I would be home right after school today!" Since Miranda's parents were still in Mexico Miranda's aunt and uncle had volunteered to take care of Miranda until they got back. "I'm sorry Lizzie, but I gotta go!" Miranda hurriedly exclaimed as she dashed out the door. Lizzie could hear her stomping down the stairs and out the front door. Lizzie sighed and laid back on her bed. I can't wait until this week ends, she thought. 


	6. Chapter Six

The next day...  
  
"I don't see the point of going to classes this week." Miranda complained to Gordo and Lizzie. "I mean schools over, why can't they just let us play "Heads Up Seven Up" for six hours straight?"  
  
Gordo smiled and shook his head, "Miranda, we're going to high school and its not easy, I've been there, remember? Besides education-" Gordo stopped short as both Miranda and Lizzie's hands covered his mouth at the same time  
  
"Oh no, we don't need another "Education prepares us for the future" lecture Gordo." Miranda said. Lizzie nodded her head in agreement.  
  
As the three friends continued down the hall to third period Lizzie couldn't help but envision how this scene would be different if she and Gordo were going out. We would probably be holding hands, she thought, he might lean over right now and give me a kiss on the cheek and then I would-  
  
"MCGUIRE!"  
  
Lizzie shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, "What you guys?" She asked.  
  
"We've been saying your name for the past three minutes" Gordo explained, "You've just been staring at that locker with that weird look on your face though."  
  
"Sorry" Lizzie apologized, "I was just daydreaming about..summer! Yeah summer, because summers coming up, I mean its only three days untill then!" Lizzie stopped blabbering when she saw the looks her two best friends were giving her. "Never mind." She muttered.  
  
Lizzie stopped as they reached her locker. "I can't wait until get rid of these." She commented, "This locker has a grudge against me, it won't open!" She tried the combination for the second time, no luck. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and tried a third time. The locker stayed closed. Lizzie yelled in frustration and pulled on the handle to her locker, of course now it opens and the locker hits Lizzie in the head. Lizzie fell to the ground.  
  
"Ugh, this seems so familiar." Lizzie groaned putting a hand to her head as she lay on the ground.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, are you okay?" A male voice questioned.  
  
Lizzie quickly opened her eyes to find Brent Dale standing in front of her offering his hand. Lizzie quickly accepted and he helped her into a standing position.  
  
Lizzie stared at him in confusion, Brent was one of the lead basketball players at Hillridge and he was pretty popular...and cute, in Lizzie and Miranda's opinion. He usually didn't talk to Lizzie, but now here he was standing in front of her.  
  
"Lizzie, you look great today." Brent complimented. Lizzie was wearing small white jean shorts with jewels going around the waist. She had on an orange short-sleeved shirt with white Hawaiian going across the chest. Her long blonde hair hung loose and straight.  
  
"So, Lizzie, are you going to graduation dance?" Brent asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going." Lizzie responded now even more confused.He was acting nervous so Lizzie was suspicious that Kate had put Brent up to this to humiliate her.  
  
"Well then, would you like to go with me?" Brent shyly asked, staring at Lizzie with deep brown eyes."  
  
Lizzie could hear Miranda squeal beside her and she could feel Gordo's stare on her back.  
  
Lizzie mind was torn in half. This is what she wanted right? It's practically a ticket to popularity, and having a boyfriend going into high school, that was every girls dream. And then theres the small fact that Brent was cute, incredibly nice, smart, athletic, and really cute! But Gordo..Gordo was all those things, well except athletic, but he had always been there for her, and she had undeniable feelings for him. But, no matter how nice or cute Brent was Lizzie had already said she was going with Gordo for their, "test date". Lizzie would have to turn Brent down.  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath and said, "Look, Brent, I'm really sorry but, I already have a date. But maybe, if this date doesn't work out we could go out sometime?"  
  
Brent looked down and he seemed genuinely disappointed. I guess Kate didn't put him up to this, Lizzie thought.  
  
"I guess I waited to long, huh. I was going to ask you before, but I couldn't work up the nerve. But if you don't mind me asking, who are you going with?" Brent said.  
  
Lizzie seemed frozen. "I-I'm going with G-Gordo." Lizzie slowly stammered, painfully aware that Miranda was right there hearing this.  
  
"Oh..congratulations man, you have a great date." Brent said to Gordo. Then to Lizzie he said, "I saw you kiss him at the class picture but, I guess I thought it was just friendly. Well, I guess I'll take you up on that other date sometime. Later Lizzie" Brent walked down the hall.  
  
Lizzie turned to find two angry faces staring at her. Miranda, she expected to be angry, but what's wrong with Gordo? Lizzie thought. "Look Miranda-" Lizzie began but Miranda cut her off.  
  
"You lied to me Lizzie? I thought we were best friends, best friends that don't lie to each other." Miranda gave her one last dirty look and then stormed past her down the hall. She turned at the last moment and yelled back to Lizzie, "You kissed him!?" and with that she turned and walked into her next class.  
  
Lizzie turned to Gordo, "What's wrong Gordo?" Lizzie asked. She couldn't figure it out, after all she had just turned down a date with a great guy for him!  
  
Gordo gave her a long searching look, "You're ashamed to go out with me." He concluded. Gordo shook his head and then, like Miranda, walked past Lizzie and down the hall.  
  
Lizzie was left with her mouth open staring down the hall at where her two best friends had left her. Lizzie leaned her head against her locker, but forgetting that it was open Lizzie slipped in her sandals and again found herself lying on the floor.....again. "Great" Lizzie groaned. I have no friends, no date, and a headache." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Gordo  
Gordo slumped in his seat during math. A million thoughts ran through his head at once. He knew he shouldn't be angry at Lizze, afterall how many times had he heard her talk about going out with a guy like Brent. And here she was going out with him, he was about as far away from Brent as possible.  
  
Gordo sighed, Lizzie had given up a date for him but..the way she had said it kept running through his mind. "I-I'm going with G-Gordo." In that resigned way.  
  
Gordo glanced across the room to Miranda, who was staring out the window like she was trying to set the tree on fire. Now she has something to be angry about, Gordo thought. I..don't. Lizzie doesn't deserve to have me angry at her also, she has enough to deal with. Gordo sat up a little straighter in his seat, I could write her a note right now, he thought.  
  
He snatched a piece of paper and a pen out of his backpack and began jotting down a message. After he finished he looked up and then re-read it, it said,  
  
Dear Lizzie, I'm sorry about the way I blew up at you earlier, I know you didn't try to hurt me. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night, and please don't be angry with me. I guess I'll talk to you later -Gordo  
  
He folded up the note, then glancing at the clock, he decided to just give the note to Lizzie after class.  
  
As soon as the bell rang, Gordo jumped out of his seat and scanned the classroom for Lizzie's familiar blonde hair. He spotted her just going through the door.  
  
"Lizzie, hey Lizzie wait up!" Gordo rushed after Lizzie as she power- walked down the hall.  
  
Lizzie stopped and turned around leaning against the locker she was by. "Come to yell at me again?" Lizzie asked pitifully giving Gordo a sad look through her blonde bangs.  
  
Gordo gave her a half-grin and simply handed her the note. Lizzie took it without a word and promptly began unfolding it and reading it.  
  
Gordo didn't want to be there while Lizzie read it so he just gave her a small wave and walked off.  
  
By the time he had reached the end of the hall he heard frantic "flip- flop" footsteps behind him. Gordo turned just in time to see Lizzie stop running and slide, crashing right into him. Gordo caught her so she wouldn't fall and didn't take his hands off her arms until he was sure she was alright.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. Lizzie nodded looking at him gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Gordo, for catching me and the note. I really appreciate this because, frankly, I have no idea how to talk to Miranda."  
  
Gordo nodded and put an arm around her, "Do you want me to talk to her with you?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head, "I don't think so, this is one of those girl to girl things, ya know?"  
  
Yeah yeah I know, I know. Come on, lets get to class."  
A/N: Ok, I'll be finishing up this story soon, I don't want it to turn into one of those rambling 20 chapter stories so in the next couple of chapters look for the end, bye! 


	8. Chapter Eight

After school was out Lizzie nervously approached Miranda's front door. She quickly rang the doorbell before she could change her mind. Miranda's aunt answered the door.  
  
"Lizzie, it's been quite some time! How are you?" Miranda's aunt asked, Lizzie had met her before.  
  
"I'm fine, but do you think I could go talk to Miranda for a little while?" Lizzie asked quickly.  
  
"Absolutely!" Miranda's aunt exclaimed as she ushered Lizzie into the house. "Just follow the noise." She jokingly remarked. As soon as Lizzie entered the house she could hear faint sounds of music in playing upstairs.  
  
Lizzie quickly walked up the stairs toward Miranda's room. As she walked down the hall she heard pulsing beats of a rock band coming from behind Miranda's closed door.  
  
Lizzie tentatively knocked on her door, and seeing how the music was loud decided there was no point in knocking, so she turned the knob and walked in Miranda's room.  
  
Miranda was sitting on her bed when Lizzie walked in. Lizzie slowly walked over to her bed and said, "Miranda, look, I can explain."  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?" Miranda asked without even looking up.  
  
Lizzie cracked a small smile. "I did knock, Miranda. Anyway I was going to tell you, but-"  
  
Miranda paused the music and finally looked up at Lizzie. "I don't want to hear it, Lizzie." She said with a sigh.  
  
"No, Miranda, listen, when you were in Mexico-" Lizzie began again.  
  
"I said I didn't want to hear it, Lizzie." Miranda said more firmly this time.  
  
"Miranda, come on! Now Gordo asked me-"  
  
Miranda took a deep breath, her brown eyes staring Lizzie straight in the eye. "Lizzie, I'm kind of busy here, could you come back another time?"  
  
Lizzie glanced at the Gameboy Miranda was playing when she entered the room. She smiled and picked it up. "Yeah, I can see your real busy here." She remarked playfully.  
  
Miranda, however, did not smile back. "Lizzie. Get. Out." She spoke slowly as though speaking to a small child.  
  
Lizzie slowly got up from the bed, her confusion evident on her features.  
  
Lizzie turned to say one more thing to her friend, but Miranda had already un-paused her music and was engrossed in her game again.  
  
Gordo  
  
"It was so weird, Gordo, I mean, me and Miranda have gotten into fights, but this time ....it was different. She actually told me to get out, Gordo! Can you believe it?..."  
  
Gordo sighed, and tuned Lizzie out. He had been hearing the same things over and over for the past half-hour.  
  
"Lizzie-" Gordo began before Lizzie interrupted him again.  
  
"She actually said 'Lizzie, get out.' I even came to apologize to her!"  
  
"LIZZIE!" Gordo shouted over her constant blabbering.  
  
"What? God, Gordo you didn't have to yell." Lizzie answered sounding disgruntled.  
  
"Why don't you just give Miranda some time to get over this, you did kinda.let her down." Gordo suggested in a softer tone.  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment and then Lizzie softly said, "What do you mean I let her down, you did the same thing I did."  
  
Gordo winced. Ouch. The worst part is that she's right. "Ok, ok, you're right, that was out of line. I'm sorry."  
  
Lizzie audibly sighed on the line. "Gordo, what are we going to do?"  
  
Gordo sat on his bed. "I guess we'll just wait and see what happens tomorrow." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Lizzie  
  
Lizzie walked beside Gordo down the hall of Hillridge Junior High. She couldn't believe it. This was her last full day of junior high. Tonight was the dance and then tomorrow was a half day. Then...high school. Lizzie sighed and pushed those thoughts out of her head. She had to focus on Miranda right now.  
  
She briskly walked into her homeroom and saw Miranda sitting in a corner, staring at her desk and occasionally writing in a purple spiral- bound notebook, Lizzie knew was her journal.  
  
"Look, Miranda, I'm sorry! Really! I wanted to tell you, I just couldn't right away but, I'm really sorry..." The apologies and excuses kept pouring out of her mouth but Miranda showed no sign of forgiving her, or even that she was listening to Lizzie.  
  
Once Lizzie finished, Miranda simply looked up at her for a split- second, then continued writing in her journal.  
  
Lizzie visibly flushed, and murmured quietly, "I just wanted you to know I didn't mean to hurt you." Then turned away and took her seat behind Miranda.  
  
Since it was the last full day of school, the students were only watching a movie. Throughout the movie Lizzie could occasionally see Miranda write some more in her notebook. Lizzie leaned forward a little so she could get better look. No, luck, Miranda's shoulder was in the way. Slowly Lizzie leaned a little to her right and scooted to the end of her chair. Success! She could barely make out a little of Miranda's loopy writing.  
  
'I can't believe Lizzie kept such a big thing from me. Gordo too. Aren't we all supposed to share our secrets? But then again I guess'  
  
That was all Lizzie could read. Lizzie glanced to both sides of her seeing most of the students around her were asleep or engrossed in the movie. Slowly she scooted her chair over and leaned as far as she could to the left.  
  
'Lizzie did apologize. A lot. In her Lizzie-like way. Should I forgive her? Ya, know what? I'  
  
Again Lizzie couldn't see past that point. She moved so only her right leg was completely off the chair, and craned her neck so she could see over Miranda's shoulder.  
  
'I think I will-'  
  
CRASH!  
  
Lizzie had leaned too far over, she fell from the chair and landed splat on the floor. As Gordo pulled her chair off her and offered her a hand all the kids around her laughed and put their full attention on her. Lizzie blushed to the roots of her hair and glanced shyly at Miranda. Miranda seemed to be hiding an amused smile and when she caught Lizzie's gaze she offered a timid 'I'm sorry' smile.  
  
Lizzie straightened her chair and moved closer to Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda began.  
  
"That was really smooth Loozie, can you say klutz?" Kate Sanders appeared behind Lizzie.  
  
"Nobody asked you, Kate." Lizzie said spitefully.  
  
"Oh, and I heard you and Gor-dork are going out." Kate said in a falsely sweet voice. "A match made in loser-heaven."  
  
Lizzie closed her eyes and composed herself. When she turned to Kate she put on a fake smile and said, "At least I have a boyfriend Kate." Her and Ethan had broken up the week before.  
  
"Boyfriend, schmoyfriend." Kate replied airily. "I have a great date to the dance tonight, you might know him, Brent Dale?"  
  
Lizzie was taken back. She gave one last withering glare to Kate and glanced behind her to give Miranda the signal they had to back her up.  
  
Instead of saying something to Kate, Miranda looked coolly at Lizzie and said, "Nice fall."  
  
As Kate laughed behind her, Lizzie gasped and looked at Miranda in disbelief. As she opened her mouth to reply the teacher finally seemed to notice Lizzie and Kate were out of their seats.  
  
"Ms. McGuire, Ms. Saunders return to your seats and if I found you up again you'll be restricted from attending tonight's festivities." He sternly said.  
  
Lizzie sat down, resigned. She sighed heavily and turned her attention back to the movie. Here she was again, square one.  
  
A/N: Just to let you all know I'm planning on having about 3 more chapters. And..PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't gotten many reviews and everyone who has reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH, I now worship the ground you walk on. Now I won't keep my story hostage for reviews (not that anyone would care) but I would appreciate it so much if I got some reviews. THANKS!!! ^_^ 


	10. Chapter Ten

Lizzie sighed and gazed out the window as the bus bumped and jerked it's way to her house.  
  
The rest of the day had been...awkward. Owing to the movie they were forced to watch most of the day had passed without confrontation with Miranda.  
  
At lunch, however, the three of them always sat together. The entire half hour consisted of Gordo sitting in between the two girls, making small talk and Lizzie and Miranda answered his questions shortly.  
  
Lizzie grimaced and softly banged her head against the bus window.  
  
'Why won't Miranda forgive me?' Lizzie thought, a sad look passing across her face.  
  
She shook her head of those thoughts as the bus screeched to her stop. She had to concentrate on getting ready for the dance! Lizzie smiled in spite of herself. Tonight is like a mini-prom for Hillridge Junior High girls. However the school had requested that ladies do not dress in prom attire and do not rent limo's and such. Lizzie giggled at Kate's reaction to this request.  
  
Lizzie walked to her house, slightly happier then she had been on the bus. She went through the front door and dropped her backpack on the floor. She checked her watch and decided she didn't have to start to get ready for the dance until five, which was in forty-five minutes.  
  
She walked into her kitchen where her mother was at the counter and Matt was sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey, Mom." She said to her mother.  
  
"Buzz off, weasel." She greeted her brother.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes and stood up from the table. "I'm going to Lanny's. Later, Mom." Matt exited the room.  
  
Lizzie sighed and sat down on the chair Matt abandoned.  
  
She glanced up at her mother. "Mom?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah, hunny?" Jo responded, somewhat distracted by the newspaper she was reading.  
  
"I kind of have a problem." Lizzie admitted.  
  
Jo put down the newspaper and walked over to the table, "What is it, Lizzie?" She asked, putting a comforting hand on her daughters shoulder.  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath and said, "Miranda's mad at me, and I apologized, over and over, but she still won't forgive me, and I really want to be friends with her again."  
  
Jo looked at Lizzie in a motherly way and said, "Have you tried talking to her?"  
  
Lizzie gave her mom a 'duh' look and said, "Yeah, Mom, I said I apologized to her."  
  
"No, Lizzie, actually talking to her, giving her a chance to talk." Jo responded.  
  
Lizzie bit her lip and said, "Well, no, I guess."  
  
Jo smiled and said, "Why don't you try that sweetie."  
  
"Thanks, Mom." Lizzie smiled and headed into the family room to watch some T.V.  
  
A half an hour later, Lizzie got up and headed upstairs to take a shower.  
  
After she got out of the shower, Lizzie toweled herself off and put on some sweats.  
  
She dragged a brush through her hair and began blow-drying it. As soon as it was dry she set to curling her blonde locks into individual ringlets. When she was satisfied she began putting on make-up. Lizzie first put foundation on, and then eyeliner and mascara. Afterwards she put light, light pink eye shadow on. Finally she put red lipstick on and then a layer of clear gloss over it. Lizzie smiled at her appearance and headed into her bedroom to get dressed.  
  
She opened her closet and took out a dress that was her pride and joy. Three weeks before her and Miranda devoted an entire Saturday to finding the perfect outfits for tonight. Lizzie had seen this dress in a store and fell in love with it, buying it on the spot.  
  
The dress was a cherry-red and spaghetti strapped. It was a sundress- style and fell to just below her knees. Lizzie slipped the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror, loving the way the dress looked.  
  
She put on a black choker with a red heart at the throat and slipped on her shoes.  
  
As soon as she had grabbed her purse Lizzie heard the door-bell ring and her mother call up the stairs.  
  
"Lizzie, your *date* is here." 


End file.
